U.S. PatentsPat. No.Issue DatePatentee7,417,2192008 Aug. 26Catrysse, et al.7,346,2482008 Apr. 18Atwater, et al.
U.S. Patent Application PublicationsPublication Nr.Publ. DateApplicant201001495402010 Jun. 17Boukherroub, et al.Nonpatent Literature Documents    Sander, M. S. et al., Journal of Applied Physics, Volume 89, Number 5, “Plasmon excitation modes in nanowire arrays” (Mar. 1, 2001)